Inferno
by Invader Razz
Summary: Escaping to Cross Academy is the only way for Ember Tayanne to live in peace. She joins the night class posing as a human who knows their secret, when she has a secret of her own to protect. If Ember's secret gets out she could lose everything, including her life. But when she falls in love with Hanabusa Aido, she doesn't realize how dangerous this affair is, until it's too late.
1. Fresh Blood

**Hello! To all of you reading this story, I have only read the first 8 books of Vampire Knight so this story takes place when Yuki is still human. In this story you will be introduced to an entirely new world of supernatural creatures that collide with the Cross Academy night class(and Yuki) in this blend of drama, romance, and (maybe) tragedy, about a girl who fell in love just to hit the ground harder than ever before. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Fresh Blood_**

* * *

I'm finally here at Cross Academy in Japan, and already I miss home. I miss the smell of car exhaust from the taxis, I miss the music from the club by my flat, but most of all I miss my mom and her horrible cooking. It was strange that she would just ship me off to another country, especially since our clan was so close to completing my initiation ceremony, and I just want to go back to New York.

I slowly made my way up the front stairs to the door and noticed how big Cross Academy actually was. It was much bigger than any american boarding school that's for sure, in fact, it was almost a castle. The old bricks were gray and crumbling but it didn't take away from the beauty of the almost ancient structure. I closed the heavy wooden doors behind me and I flinched when they slammed together so hard that my teeth almost shook. A man with glasses came up to me, "You must be the new student," he said with a kind smile, "I am Headmaster Cross, founder of Cross Academy. If you would kindly follow me, I can get you registered and ready for school in no time."

Headmaster Cross had long, dark blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail down his back. I followed him into his office where he sat down behind his desk, pulled out some files, and began flipping through them. "What is your name?" the headmaster asked.

I cleared my throat before answering quietly, "Ember Tayanne." I was never one to really speak my mind, I was always nervous around people and was very shy. Headmaster Cross pulled out a folder and said, "Ah, yes here we go it says you just moved here from America, you speak good japanese for an american, if I may say so."

At that comment I fingered the flame necklace that my mother had enchanted so that I could speak and understand any language without having to learn it first. "Thank you, I just learned." I lied.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking again, "Well, Ember, you can get set up for your Day class lessons tomorrow and-"

"No," I cut him off and shrank back when he gave me a stern look, I gulped, "I have to be in the Night class." I spoke quieter that time.

"I'm sorry, but that's not poss-"

"It has to be!" I cried, "I know they're all vampires, and although I may not be one I have to be in the Night class. If you put me in the Day class you would be jeopardizing the lives of all of the human students here at Cross academy." This was true. I was a monster, I only destroyed. I was not fully human, I was half demon like the rest of my clan, except I was half fire demon.

Finally the Headmaster agreed, "Alright but if it doesn't work out, you will be put in the Day class, do you understand?"

"Fully." I smiled. He handed me a uniform and I got changed quickly where I then proceeded to pick up my class schedule and head to the Moon dorm.

* * *

"Hello?" I called quietly, as I opened the door to the Moon dorm, "Hello?" I said a little bit louder. I turned to see a tall, blonde boy standing before me, I let out a little yelp and jumped back.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked me up and down starting with my flaming red hair, going down to my feet and back up again, his gaze lingering on my throat. He was most likely wondering how long it would take for me to scream before he could sink his fangs into my neck, I mean, he was a vampire.

"I-I'm E-Ember, the new N-Night class student." I stuttered. He smiled a wicked grin and moved closer to me and I cringed away from him.

"So what are you?" he asked, in a sweet and persuasive tone, "An aristocrat? A common vampire? A- pureblood maybe?" I was none of those, and unfortunately he could sense it. He gasped, "You're none of the above! In fact you're human! So why did Cross put you in the night class?"

I tried to back away but he was faster than me, "Now, now Ember," he spoke in a soothing voice that just set me on edge even more, "We're just getting acquainted." He stood behind me with his hand running up and down my arm, his face so close I could feel his cool breath on my neck and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

I was surprised to find that it felt nice, but I knew I had to break away. "Could you just show me to my room so I can unpack and get ready for class tonight?"

"But of course," the boy said, "We're always looking for fresh blood."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! I hope you guys enjoy reading this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am obsessed with Vampire Knight amd am hoping to get the 9th book soon. As always, I'm always looking for suggestions that'll make you guys more interested in the story,and I'd also appreciate it if you would leave your opinion (good or bad) so that I know exactly what you guys are looking for in a good story.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what's to come! :)**


	2. Discovering Cross Academy

_**Chapter 2: Discovering Cross Academy**_

* * *

The blonde boy led me to a room where three other girls were sleeping. The room wasn't that big, it had four beds which were all occupied except the one closest to the door. I set my suitcase down beside the bed.

"Try not to wake the other girls up, and if you need anything my name is Aido. Please don't hesitate to ask, I'll be in the room just across the hall." Aido shot me a little grin before he left, leaving butterflies dancing in my stomach.

I quickly unpacked my few belongings, (2 pairs of pajamas, three pairs of Converse, a photo of me and my mom, an extra uniform, a pocket-sized teddy bear from my trip to London, some talismans my mother insisted I bring with me, and my iPod with my charger cable and headphones), into the small nightstand beside my bed. I then quietly crept out of the room to explore the outside of the Moon dorm and get a little fresh air.

I was just about to open the door when an unfamiliar voice from behind made me jump "You know, we're not really supposed to leave the dorm while the Day class is in session." I whipped around and let out a little whimper to find a beautiful dark-haired boy standing behind me. He was at least a foot taller than me if not more, and where Aido was super-model gorgeous, this boy let off more of a vampiric feel. He chuckled softly at my reaction, "I'm Kaname Kuran, the dorm-president. You must be the new student, Ember Tayanne?" he asked.

With my throat constricted like it was, I could only nod at Kaname Kuran. "Can I go outside?" I asked nervously, hoping Kaname would take pity on me.

He smiled, "You may go outside but Ichijo will escort you." I didn't want to have a vampire following me and seeing what I was planning to do. But I just nodded and walked with the blonde Ichijo out of the door.

Ichijo was very nice and I felt bad for what I was about to do, but I had to exercise my powers in private. Nobody here could now what I was, if they did I could put my entire clan in jeopardy. I let Ichijo walk a little bit ahead of me and when he turned a corner I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the cover of trees where he wouldn't be able to see me.

After Ichijo had gone, I made a run for the door that led outside of the Moon dorm. My legs were sore from running but I kept going and rammed right into a boy from the Day class. He had a tattoo on his throat, silver hair and was taller than me(as usual) he was scary-looking and I tried to back away as I apologized but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him as he pulled out a gun. The engraving on the gun said _Bloody Rose. _This boy was a vampire hunter and he was here to keep the Night class in line.

The boy held the gun to my chest and set the bullet in the chamber. He was going to shoot me.

* * *

"Zero!" screamed a short dark-haired girl as she jumped in between me and the boy, Zero. "This is the new night class student, Ember Tayanne." the girl was shorter than me by a few inches and when she turned she spoke to me, "I'm Yuki, and this is Zero. We're the disciplinary committee, we keep the Day and Night classes separate. I hope you enjoy discovering Cross academy."


	3. First Night

_**Chapter 3: First Night**_

* * *

"Don't worry you get used to it after a while." Aido whispered in my ear with his hand on the small of my back to keep me from freezing in the middle of the crowd. All the girls who had been preoccupied with him, were whispering and shooting awful looks my way, but I was too caught up in the feel Aido's hand on me to notice. His hand felt nice, it was warm and gentle and tingled with an electric feeling. I wondered if he felt it too.

After a second I realized he was waiting for me to respond and he smirked when my cheeks turned red. "I've just never been one for crowds." I said quietly.

Aido smiled, "I can tell," at that he turned serious, "How do you know about the Night class?"

I stop and almost get knocked over, "What?" I swallowed hard, "I-I don't know what you mean, I thought everyone knew."

Aido's arm encircled my waist as he began to steer me towards an abandoned hallway, "You know exactly what I mean, because everyone doesn't know." he backed me into a wall and put his hands on either side of me so I couldn't escape. The tension between us heated up as he leaned in closer, it both thrilled me and made wary of how close are bodies actually were. "I ask again," he said, leaning in closer so our lips were mere centimeters apart, "How do you know about the Night class?"

As Aido spoke, I could see a couple of Day class girls in my periheral vision, listening to every word we said. In that instant I could see what Aido would say next and that it would reveal the secret of the Night class to those few students. I had to stop him.

I mustered up what little courage I had inside of me, closed what little distance there was between Aido and me, and gently brushed my lips against his. Aido's lips were soft, sweet, and his entire body went rigid before he dropped his hands to my waist and kissed me back. The warm tingle that spread through me, made me press my body tighter to his, and I kissed him harder.

I didn't want to, but I pulled away, cheeks flushed and breathing raspy. Aido stared at me for a long moment, leaving his hands on my waist a second too long. I nodded toward where the Day class girls were sniffling and most likely wishing they had been in my position. He gave me a movement to acknowledge he saw them and then he put his arm around my shoulders and steered me towards class.

* * *

Just before we walked into the classroom Aido stopped me. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"You were about to blurt out your secret."

"Yeah," he said, "But there were other ways you could have stopped me."

Soon stubbornness replaced my shyness, "Are you saying that you would have listened to my quiet voice?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly." I pointed at him, "You would have ignored my warnings and continued your interrogation, I just kept you from getting knee-deep in shit." I walked towards him, and put my finger to his chest, ignoring the electricity. I backed him up against the wall, "You should be thanking me."

The classroom door opened and Akatsuki Kain stuck his head out the door and looked at us, before he said, "Classes are about to start."

"Coming." said Aido, as he walked toward Kain.

When they met at the door Kain whispered to Aido, "What was that all about?" and my cheeks heated. There goes my first night.

* * *

**_End Chapter _**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know, I made Ember and Aido kiss really early but I was writing this in the heat of the moment and I couldn't help it, plus, Aido and Ember aren't going to even touch each other until maybe chapter 8/9. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please follow and review 'cause there'll be much more to come!**


	4. At Any Cost

**_Chapter 4: At Any Cost_**

* * *

It's been three days since I last spoke to Aido. It's been three days since I last saw Aido. It's been three days since I kissed Aido. I'll admit I've been avoiding him, but what am I supposed to do?! Tell him the kiss may or may not have meant something to me and hope he feels the same way? Never going to happen.

I'm not that bold or that brash so instead I chose the easy way out, and I know that's being a coward but I don't care! I'm not going to go through that kind of humiliation. I can't control myself around him, I just get derailed and am totally different. He knows all the right buttons to push that get my demonic side going.

This can't be happening. Am I really obsessing over a boy I barely know? Yes, I am and that needs to stop.

To get my mind off things I quickly say I'm going to the washroom and escape the classroom. I run through the halls and out into the covering trees until I find a small clearing far enough that people won't see but still close enough that I'll know if someone leaves and comes this way. The coast is clear.

Exercising my powers always helps calm me down a bit and gets me more focused on important things.

I start by holding out my hand, palm up, and let the heat course through my veins building in my palm and bursting out as a warm glow, soon heating into a full, blazing flame, the beauty of it irresistible. I let it grow. I maneuver it around my hands, throwing it out and pulling it back in.

Then I circle it around my arm just I hear the crackling of leaves behind me. I let all the heat die and whipped around, instantly feeling colder. Standing a few feet behind me, a midst the burning trees, was the silver-haired boy I'd seen just a few days ago, on my first day. The one who tried to shoot me. The one who Yuki called Zero.

"What are you doing here?", he phrased it like a question but it was more like a command. I froze. How was I supposed to explain that I wasn't fully human but still human enough to care? "I asked you a _question!"_ he yelled and I jumped back.

"I-I-I just needed t-to get some fresh air." I stammered, hoping he didn't hear the lie. He did.

"I saw what you did," he accused, "Vampire. You were just asking for trouble."

"No! No! I wasn't-" I cut myself off. Did he just call me a vampire? "Wait, did you just call me a vampire? Because I find that offensive. I am not a vampire," at that point I couldn't stop talking, I had kept all of this bottled up and now it was just pouring out, " I am half fire demon and I resent that you would even think that I was a vampire." Shock took over his hard gaze and he stared at me a moment. I immediately covered my mouth, but not before a little squeak escaped my lips.

Zero's shock soon turned to anger. He lunged at me, grabbing my wrist, "What are you saying? Vampires aren't the only beasts in human form?"

I gulped. I didn't know what to say. He shook me, "_Answer me!_" and just for emphasis he added, "Demon."

"I wouldn't say we're beasts, more like monsters who can have emotions, feelings, but they sometimes get in the way of our powers. The intense emotions, such as anger and fear are what make us lose control over ourselves and our demonic side will start to take over. We can control our emotions as long as we exercise our powers, if we don't that's when we lose control and destroy all in our path. I am a monster," at that I reached into his uniform jacket, pulled out his _Bloody Rose_ gun, and placed it in his hand so that he was aiming at my head, "And I deserve to die."

* * *

Zero had agreed to keeping my secret, but refused to let me take the coward's way out.

After I had gotten back to the classrooms, Aido was the only one left. When I saw him there I quickly turned around and started walking away, praying he hadn't seen me, he did. I could feel his gaze on me as he walked behind me. I slowed to a stop. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of doing, I spoke to him. "What do you want?" I asked quietly my shyness overcoming me once again.

Aido walked around to face me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "There's something about you," he spoke slowly, as if he were afraid of insulting me, "That doesn't seem quite right. Quite human." He took a step towards me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him, "You're different Ember, stranger, than most."

I wrenched away from him turning around to run off but I barely got farther than a few feet before I couldn't move my left foot anymore. I looked down to see that Aido had frozen my foot to the floor. Longingly, I gazed down the dark corridor wishing I could escape, but he couldn't know too. Aido spoke again, louder and more deliberate as if to make sure I could hear and understand, "You're hiding something, Ember, and I will find out what it is, at any cost."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was exciting. From this chapter I'm sure you can start to see where this is going, but there'll be a lot more things happening soon and this twisted plot just gets more tangled. Anyway, I really hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think, 'cause you know I'm always looking for feedback. Oh, and please follow because there is so much more coming.**

**I would also love to give thanks to all of you who inspire me to keep going, and that includes you invader rainbowdash.**


	5. Nightmare

_**Chapter 5: Nightmare**_

* * *

_I ran. Faster and harder than I had ever ran before. But still I could not escape the suffocating darkness. It closed in around me blocking me off from everything. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't escape the crushing terror._

I awoke to a shrill wailing, only to discover it was my own screaming. The other three girls were standing above my bed glaring at me. The door across the hall flew open. Aido, Kain, Ichijo and Shiki came running out in nothing more than pajama bottoms. Ichijo had his sword drawn. My cheeks flushed a dark red as Kain asked, "What's going on?"

Ruka gave me a hard stare, "Why don't you ask her." I pulled my knees up and covered my face with my hands. Why did she have to hate me so much?

Seiren spoke next, "It seems Ember had a bad dream." Ruka made a little pouty face to emphasize the nasty comment. I covered my face again.

The weight on my bed shifted as someone sat down beside me. I peeked out to see Ichijo looking at me with a sympathetic smile, he put his arm around my shoulders and moved me so I was leaning against his side. "You okay?" he asked gently.

I nodded, "I just need to get out of here."

Ichijo smiled again, "Alright." he dropped his arm as I got up from my bed. I stuffed my feet into my worn-out, black Converse high-tops and walked to the window.

I wasn't dressed ideally for October, wearing only a pair of dark grey sweatpants rolled up to just below my knees and a light grey tank top, but I knew how to keep warm. Drawing back the curtains, I hissed slightly as the sunlight hit my face. I pushed the window open and took a few steps back. "What are you _doing?!_" Aido, who had been silent up until then, almost yelled.

I didn't even glance at him. "I'm getting out of here." I ran the few steps and flipped over the window sill just as Aido screamed, "_NO!_"

* * *

I landed hard on the ground, harder than I expected. I underestimated the fall, thinking it was only a two story drop, when in actuality it was four. It was a bad landing, I'll admit I've done better. Being sprawled across the ground with my face in the dirt was not the most comfortable position in the world, if I do say so myself.

I felt the familiar burning sensation in my limbs as my bones began melting back together, just as there was a loud thump beside me. Aido leaned over me concern and worry etched in his beautiful face. I groaned lightly in pain as he tried to flip me over, noticing that my shoulder was dislocated. I would have to relocate it later. Aido pulled me onto his lap, hurting my shoulder again, and moving all my joints to see if they still worked. When he got to my right knee I felt a searing pain, almost worse than the one in my shoulder, it was probably dislocated or something too.

"Can you walk?" Aido asked softly, as if not to frighten me. I tried to sit up, the pain seared through me, forcing me to bite back a sob. He slid one arm under my knees and the other supported my shoulders as he gently began to carry me to the infirmary. Aido was gently cradling me against his bare chest and I finally realized that he was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. His stomach was flat, hard and oddly comforting. I was glad he had been there.

I rested my head against his shoulder as I spoke, "I'm sorry, I usually have better landings than this."

Aido's body shook as he chuckled lightly, "I should hope so, if you've done it before."

I gave a light giggle, glad he was lightening the mood, "Yeah. But I don't want to be so much trouble, and right now I feel kinda useless."

"Don't feel that way, ever. We're here." I looked up when he said that to see that we were already at the infirmary. Sitting on one of the cots was Yuki, and behind her Headmaster Cross was rummaging through a First Aid kit.

Yuki hopped off the cot and came running over to us when she saw us, "What happened?!" she exclaimed looking us over.

"Ember decided she needed to injure herself by jumping four stories out of a window." Aido smirked a bit.

"That's not true." I said quietly, "I no intention of being injured, I just underestimated the height a little bit."

Aido chuckled again. He set me down on the cot that Yuki had occupied just a few minutes before. The Headmaster finally looked up from the kit holding a bandage when I noticed the fang marks on Yuki's neck. Aido signaled to the Headmaster to follow him out into hall.

* * *

That night, while everyone else was in class, I slept in the infirmary with Aido sitting beside me holding my hand, and I didn't have a single nightmare.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I don't have much to say but that I'm still hoping you're still enjoying, and that I really want you to follow, favourite and review. Other than that, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

**P.S. When you review, please let me know if you like the way I'm writing this, other than that, till next time! :)**


	6. For Me

_**Chapter 6: For Me**_

* * *

Waking up in the infirmary startled me a bit, until I remembered exactly what happened to get me here anyway. I peeked at the small, round clock hanging on the wall to the left of me. It was just past 5am so the rest of the Night class should already be in the Moon dorm.

I shifted slightly on the hard cot under me and felt something tug on my right hand. Letting my head roll to the side, I could barely contain a gasp. Aido had pulled a cot beside mine and had fallen asleep holding my hand, but that wasn't what surprised me. It was his beauty that made my fingers itch for a pencil and paper to capture this moment in a drawing. The sun had begun to rise, and Aido had put his cot right in the ray of early morning light that shot through the barely open curtains. He was facing me with his eyes closed in a slumber that made him unaware of light that that was making his hair shimmer and and the shadows that played across his features, highlighting the beauty in his perfection.

I tried to reach over to him, and barely supressed a groan. My shoulder was still dislocated as was my knee. To fix my shoulder, I reached across my body and grasped it, clenching my teeth to keep quiet. I wrenched my shoulder one way, and the the other until I felt it lock back into place and let out a loud whimper. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable and tears silently rolled down my cheeks as a result of my efforts not to scream.

A hand lightly caressed my cheek, catching a tear before it fell. I turned my head again to look at Aido. He was wide awake propped on his elbow, looking down at my face. There was worry, concern and exhaustion in his gaze. Sitting up, I moaned quietly. Aido caught me quickly before I could fall back against the hard mattress.

I grimace as my attempt to sit up moved my bad knee. "I think my knee is dislocated too," Aido raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"You do realize that's not possible, right?" he asked, a little smirk making his features more teasing than tired.

"Oh," I said quietly, embarassment coursing through me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and Aido chuckled softly at my reaction. "It's not funny." I said, trying to sound offended and utterly failing. Aido laughed harder.

"Okay, okay," he said, after afew moments. His face then turned serious, as he shifted my knee slightly, making me wince. "Does that hurt?" he asked quietly. I nodded, soundlessly. "You may have shifted your kneecap out of place," he paused for a moment before he took my hands and wrapped them around his bicep. "This is going to hurt." he warned. Aido did a swoft jerk on my knee, making me cry out in pain. I squeezed his bicep hard feeling his lean muscles flex under my fingers as he did the same thing again.

"That should be alight now," he said after a moment, "I'm sure we can head back to the Moon dorm now." After he said that, i tested my shoulder and knee, and other than a dull ache, they seemed fine.

* * *

Aido and I began walking back to the Moon dorm in companiable silence. There was a cool breeze in the air, making it colder than before I jumped.

Aido broke the silence first, "You know there were better ways you could have gotten out of the Moon dorm," he sighed, "You really didn't have to throw yourself out of a window.

"How would you know?" I asked lightly.

But I never got an answer. At that moment we heard shouts and angry voices from the gates to the Moon dorm grounds. I whipped my head around to look in that direction. Three men stood there with weapons drawn and pointed at the gatekeeper who refused to let them pass. Under they're dark hoods, I could barely make out tattoos on they're faces.

I gasped. Those weren't tattoos. Those were ancient markings. Demon markings. They were the markings of a Hunter. And they had come for me.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So what'd ya guys think? Talk about plot twist, eh? The Hunters have come for Ember, and soon she'll have to give Aido some answers. I wonder how he'll take it? But so far, who knows? Anyway, I don't have much to say this time other than the usual: favourite review follow thing I say every week. And again I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks! :)**


End file.
